coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 313 (11th December 1963)
Plot Minnie is in a reverie in the snug, wondering how Walter's London concert is going. Florrie and Emily see that the man is still watching them from the coffee shop bar. As they leave the premises, he puts down his newspaper and follows them. Val has spent the evening watching television with Concepta, avoiding Dave Robbins's visit. Concepta worries about Lucille who is due back on the night train with her friends arriving at 4.00am. Annie is annoyed with Len's glib attitude towards Lucille's adventure, thinking he and Harry should be more worried than they're making out. Jack refuses to serve a drunk celebrating a friend's stag night as it's closing time. He leaves and staggers past Florrie and Emily as they arrive back. Florrie goes into the shop to fetch a night school prospectus for Emily as the man watches them from the Viaduct Street archway. After chatting to Len and Elsie for a moment, Emily leaves Florrie alone and the man snatches her bag after asking her for directions. Running down the street he collides with Jerry and Myra and drops the bag, running off. They comfort the crying and shaken woman. Lucille walks down a dark street by herself. At 2.20am, Concepta can't sleep, and next door Ken is also awake with a bad headache. Harry thinks he's been a bad father, spoiling Lucille too much. Annie is also wide awake, worrying about Lucille. At 3.00am, and still unable to sleep, Ken gets dressed and goes for a walk, bumping into Lucille as she returns home earlier than expected. She's scared of what her father will do to her and Ken escorts her to No.7. Harry has trouble keeping his temper in check with his daughter. Determined to impose a new regime, he tells Lucille he's going to write to her school to tell them she's been playing truant and sends the crying girl to bed. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Drunk - Harold Goodwin *The man - Denver Hall *Waitress - Elizabeth Davies (Uncredited) Notes *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Ken and Val's bedroom *Coffee bar *Unknown street Notes *The shot of Lucille Hewitt walking down a street at night was filmed on location. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth) and Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Excitement for Florrie and Miss Nugent, and the return of the prodigal *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,417,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples (to Martha Longhurst): "You're sour before your time, you are!" --- Ena Sharples: "You think about the past, but you've got to live in the present. I don't care if you're seventeen or seventy, you've got to live in the present." Category:1963 episodes